An example of an ultrasonic treatment apparatus for performing medical procedures such as cutting, removing, and coagulation of a living tissue using ultrasonic is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,193,709. The ultrasonic treatment apparatus includes an elongated insertion sheath that is inserted into a hollow portion of a body, a probe that is projected from a distal end of the insertion sheath, and a tip action unit that is rotatably arranged at the distal end of the insertion sheath and that moves in an opening/closing manner with respect to the probe. An operating section is provided near the proximal end of the ultrasonic treatment apparatus to operate the tip action unit rotationally.
In such type of ultrasonic treatment apparatus, operation of the operating section moves the tip action unit closer to the probe to grasp the living tissue between the probe and the tip action unit. In addition, by transmitting the ultrasonic vibration to the probe, it is possible to perform the medical procedures such as coagulation and cutting of the living tissue between the probe and the tip action unit.
The tip action unit of the ultrasonic treatment apparatus includes a jaw that moves in an opening/closing manner in response to the operation of the operating section, and a grasping member pivotably supported by the jaw. This configuration is effective to apply a uniform grasping force over the entire length of the grasping member when the tip action unit is closed to grasp the living tissue between the probe and the tip action unit. Specifically, the grasping member is rotatably attached to the jaw via a pin that is arranged perpendicular to the longitudinal direction of the probe. In this case, when grasping the living tissue, the grasping member is forced to tilt to follow the deflection of the probe and thus applying a uniform grasping force over the entire length of the grasping member.
The grasping member includes two elements: a first element and a second element. The first element is molded of a resin that exhibits a low friction coefficient against the probe and has excellent heat resistance and abrasion resistance, such as polytetrafluoroethylene (PTFE). It is arranged in a direction facing the probe. The second element is molded of a metal in a frame shape, which has a relatively high rigidity and tenacity, and is configured to cover the outer surface of the first element and contains a portion for pivotably supporting the jaw.
Conventionally, such the ultrasonic treatment apparatus is discarded to be replaced with a new one after completion of every surgical operation. In consideration of recent global environmental problems, however, the need for recycling the ultrasonic treatment apparatus is gradually increasing. Even if the ultrasonic treatment apparatus is once used in the surgical operation, if it can be cleaned sufficiently, it will be applied to a next surgical operation without any trouble to contribute to reduction of environment burden and operational costs.
In the conventional ultrasonic treatment apparatus, contaminants such as blood are attached to the insertion sheath to be inserted into the hollow portion of the body and the tip action unit. Therefore, it is extremely important to clean the components easily and sufficiently before recycling the apparatus. Particularly, in the tip action unit that consists of a plurality of elements, contaminants such as blood entering into spacing between the first element and the second element require a very long time to be cleaned.
The present invention is to solve the above problems and accordingly provides an ultrasonic treatment apparatus that can achieve an improved cleaning mechanism for cleaning in a shorter time and an easy recyclability.
An ultrasonic treatment apparatus for performing a medical treatment to a living tissue, according to one aspect of the present invention includes a probe to which ultrasonic vibration is applied, and a tip action unit that moves in an opening/closing manner with respect to the probe on operation of an operating section. The tip action unit includes a jaw that moves in an opening/closing manner in response to the operation of the operating section, and a grasping member pivotably supported by the jaw for grasping the living tissue with the probe. The grasping member includes a first element molded of a heat resistant resin, and a second element located inside the first element as a reinforcement in such a manner that the first element covers the outer surface of the second element entirely. The ultrasonic vibration is applied to the probe while grasping the living tissue between the probe and the tip action unit.
An ultrasonic treatment apparatus for performing a medical treatment to a living tissue, according to another aspect of the present invention includes a probe to which ultrasonic vibration is applied, and a tip action unit that moves in an opening/closing manner with respect to the probe on operation of an operating section. The tip action unit includes a jaw that moves in an opening/closing manner in response to the operation of the operating section, and a grasping member pivotably supported by the jaw for grasping the living tissue with the probe. The grasping member includes at least a first element molded of a heat resistant resin, and a second element located inside the first element as a reinforcement in such a manner that the first element covers the outer surface of the second element with at least a portion of the second element exposed. The ultrasonic vibration is applied to the probe while grasping the living tissue between the probe and the tip action unit.
An ultrasonic treatment apparatus according to still another aspect of the present invention has a mechanism that a filling member is filled between the first element and the second element to tightly contact the first element with the second element.
An ultrasonic treatment apparatus according still another aspect of the present invention has a mechanism that the second element is a metallic material extended along an extending direction of the probe.
An ultrasonic treatment apparatus according to still another aspect of the present invention has a mechanism that the second element includes a portion pivotably supported by the jaw.
An ultrasonic treatment apparatus for performing a medical treatment to a living tissue, according to still another aspect of the present invention includes a probe to which ultrasonic vibration is applied, and a tip action unit that moves in an opening/closing manner with respect to the probe on operation of an operating section. The tip action unit includes a jaw that moves in an opening/closing manner in response to the operation of the operating section, and a grasping member pivotably supported by the jaw for grasping the living tissue with the probe. The grasping member is molded of a heat resistant resin. The ultrasonic vibration is applied to the probe while grasping the living tissue between the probe and the tip action unit.